Trouble At The Sphere Break Finals
by sephlier
Summary: Yuna has enrolled in the Sphere Break Finals! Might I add that this story is a spoof. Uhm...why isn't Shinra listed as a character?


Yuna looked in the direction Rikku was pointing.

The little Al Bhed boy, Shinra, was not an easy person to read in terms of facial expressions. The clapping and dancing around the Sphere Break champion was doing was enough of a clue. "Once I beat Yuna, that Dressphere is mine!" he chortled.

The former summoner had no idea what a little boy would want with a sphere that basically provided it's owner with a new woman's wardrobe.

"Get 'im Yunie!!" The blonde haired Rikku shouted from her position on the ground.

Yuna lifted her finger to the whiz kid. "You're going down!"

The finals had started and Yuna found herself sweating. It wasn't the time limit she was worried about. The fifty coins she needed to turn over in fifteen rounds was. Each coin she turned over was worth either an echo screen or a soft. "Like I'll ever need that, I'm a bleepin' White Mage, too!"

The silver haired warrior known as Paine walked over to Rikku as they watched Yuna from behind. "What did she just say?" She said in her usual disinterested tone.

Rikku put a hand to the back of her long mesh of blonde braids and offered a childish grin. "I think she's trying to curse."

"Our little Yuna really is growing up." Paine remarked as she folded her arms beneath her chest and looked on.

The next coin Yuna flipped automatically took away one hundred gil. "PHFEH, I'm rolling in the stuff anyway! I can easily make more by destroying all the fiends coming out of the temples! If that doesn't work I can always hold a REAL concert!!" 

Yuna had entered the fourth round and the numerical values of the coins were getting harder for her to add together. The game was getting so close to the finish and all she was able to get was six coins out of the fifty she needed to win.

"Yuna." Shinra stared at her through the yellow goggles in his tan face mask. "It's only a game."

"Shut up little man!! I don't want to have to find you a matching pair of pumps for the outfit in that sphere, that's all!!" The normally quiet and reserved summoner was losing her friendly demeanor with each coin she flipped over.

Round six had started and she was turning coins over like a mad woman. Almost every coin was spinning. She looked over at the display for her next number. "DAMMIT!! How did I get up to a sum of fifty six?!" Her blue and green eye wandered back to the game in front of her. There was only one coin left and fifteen seconds remained before the start of the next round.

Cautiously she reached out to send the last golden coin into it's controlled end over end spin. She knew that the face value of the coin wouldn't give her the score she was hoping for. Yuna had a plan.

"And the winner is Shinra, by time out!!" announced Rin. The organizer of the tournament had been hoping that Yuna would win. 'I guess it's the fact that the prize is a sphere…and a pretty one.' he thought to himself as the little boy walked up to claim his prize.

The leader of Yuna's group of Sphere Hunters, Brother, came onto the scene as Shinra had collected his prize. "Now, give it to Yuna!"

"No, it's mine." the boy said flatly.

"What do you need with women's clothes?" the tall, tattooed man asked.

"I won it fair and square! I'm just a kid!" Shinra held the sphere above his head.

"Ahem!" Yuna cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "What does the little runt do onboard anyway?"

"Well," Rikku put both hands behind her head and stuck her chest out. "besides gloat all the time, he does help with reading all the message spheres we pick up and he does help with the Dresspheres…other than that I can't think of anything else…well, he does have a set of cool holographic dossiers but I know how to work those." The little girl with wild hair thought for a minute. "Well, it's nothing I couldn't figure out anyway! I'm Al Bhed, too!" she shoved her right thumb into her chest and smiled proudly.

The little boy was flabbergasted, underneath that heavy outfit of his. What was happening to everyone?

Rikku suddenly realized that she was curious about Yuna's reason for asking that question in the first place. "Why?"

Yuna's lips twisted into an evil grin as she reached into the pouch that hung at her hips. "No reason. It's just that he seems to have forgotten about the type of Dressphere I'm using right now!!" She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shinra.

Without hesitation she capped off round after round. 

The Sphere Break champion's costumed form lurched with each hit. His arms wavered from side to side as his body lost it's ability to control itself.

Paine and Rikku stood there in amazement as they watched the gunpowder filled black smoke rise into the air.

"I'LL BE TAKING THAT SPHERE!!" Yuna shrieked as she wrenched the glowing red sphere out of the puddle; formerly known as Shinra's hands. "It's mine, it's mine!! It's all mine!!" she jumped up and down hugging the little ball.

!!MISSION COMPLETE!! 


End file.
